xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Sacred geometry of the Hebrew alphabet 231 gate and 3,6,9
Hebrew alphabet sacred geometry 231 gate The 22 HOUSES And The 231 GATES? What does this mean? Such is the Jewish wisdom of the Kabbalah, explained cryptically in the biblical Sepher Yetzirah (or Book of Creation). Since there are 22 Letters in the Hebrew Alphabet there can only be a maximum of 231 lines that connect these dots or houses in a wheel or circular array. They are thus known as Gates and have deep meaning as in how they connect to one another. 22 Foundation letters: He placed them in a circle like a wall with 231 gates. The Circle oscillates back and forth. The Sepher Yetzirah, refers to the lines connecting each pair of Hebrew letters as gates. Rabbinic tradition teaches that systematic meditation upon the various combinations will open the mind to the mysteries of God. In the context of the Wheel, we can see that such mediation will lead to insight into the meaning of each letter, hence the meaning of each Spoke, and from there, we will gain insight into the meaning of the Word of God, and so come to know a little more of God himself, who is the greatest mystery of all. The 24 fibonacci pattern Hebrew alphabet encoded in the Flower of life and 3,6,9 the Flower of Life with Hexagonal Golden Mean Rose Overlay. Fibonacci Root Number Geometry(24 fibonacci pattern) and the Hebrew Aleph-Bet. The 3,6,9 pattern from the fingerprint of god torus(double seed of life) is encoded in this pattern. star tetrahedron/hexagram and pentagram ''' The Golden Mean Rose is the Source of Creation. '''Thought patterns are expressed through 32 vertices of the fifth division (the Star-Tetrahedron or Cube inside of the Rhombi-Cube-Octahedron), ten Vocals-Numbers-Sefiroth connecting the 22 Consonant Letters of the AlephBet in one direction. 32 X 2 = 64. 64 is the number of root connections in both directions. 64 is the geometry in three shells of one Tetrahedron inside of a Icosahedron inside of a truncated Cube-octahedron (or Great Rhombicubeoctahedron). This structure is also encoded in the infinite fractal fruit of life which encodes all frequencies. This also shows it encodes the star tetrahedron/hexagram and pentagram Flower of life 64 tetrahedron grid fractal fingerprint of god 3,6,9 and 24 fibonacci pattern The 3D fingerprint of god is the Vector equilibrium(which perfectly fits in a torus) if you put a sphere around each point of the V.E you get the seed of life. In this diagram, the digits in the fibonacci sequence are summed together and turned into a sequence of digital roots. The first 24 numbers in the sequence are then drawn around a circle. #The first 24 numbers are part of a repeating sequence, and when they are placed around the circle, a beautiful symmetry appears, that relates directly with the 60degree segments in a circle (360deg/6). This might also be related to the 24 rays of the prime number cross. #Notice how all the opposite numbers always show up together: 1-8, 2-7, 4-5, 3-6, 9-9. This pattern is connected to the Vedic Square because the columns in the vedic square have the same 1-8, 2-7, 4-5, 3-6, and 9-9 patterns. So thru digital roots, there is a connection between Phi and the ancient Vedic square. E8 lie group Vector equilibrium Dodecahedron star tetrahedron and 24 fibonacci pattern E8 Representation in the Cube-sphere. How Fibonacci Sequence relates to geometry, the 5 Platonic Solids and Vector Equilibrium. Hebrew alphabet and the Vector equilibrium The vector equilibrium encodes the hebrew alphabet Torus/Fingerprint of god The torus(double seed of life/flower of life) is encoded in/encodes the fingerprint of god. The E8 lie group and the 231 gate has the same shape as the torus. Category:Blog posts Category:Sacred geometry Blog